


Gdybym tylko mogła ci powiedzieć...

by Tokomi



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Angst, F/F, after S2E2, niespełniona miłość
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 10:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokomi/pseuds/Tokomi
Summary: Napisane pod wpływem sceny z drugiego odcinka drugiego sezonu.Leżało "w szufladzie", ale przypomniałam sobie o nim, oglądając najnowszy sezon.Nadal je shipuję.





	Gdybym tylko mogła ci powiedzieć...

Gdybym tylko mogła ci powiedzieć, jak cholernie podobało mi się twoje porównanie mnie do małej dziewczynki i fakt, że nazwałaś się moją mamą. Miałaś o wiele więcej racji, niż ci się mogło wydawać. Lgnę do ciebie, bo zastępujesz mi rodziców, którzy mnie kochali, lecz tak naprawdę nigdy nie potrafili mnie zrozumieć. Może tobie też nie udaje się to za każdym razem, ale wiem, że przynajmniej się starasz. Potrzebuję w życiu osoby, która powie mi, co robić i za której rąbkiem sukienki mogę się schować, kiedy najdzie mnie niepewność. Jesteś moim największym autorytetem, idolką oraz wsparciem.

Gdybym tylko mogła ci powiedzieć, jak bardzo chciałam zabrać od ciebie tę szklankę z wódką i rzucić nią o ścianę. Nienawidzę, kiedy się upijasz i kiedy czuję od ciebie zapach alkoholu. Pijesz tylko wtedy, gdy jesteś słaba. Patrzenie, jak udajesz, że wszystko przestaje cię obchodzić, że znów jesteś pewna siebie i nic cię nie zaskoczy sprawia, że coś mnie kłuje w klatce piersiowej. Stajesz się sztuczna, jesteś tylko cieniem prawdziwej siebie.

Gdybym tylko mogła ci powiedzieć, że zrobiłabym o wiele więcej, by cię uszczęśliwić niż tylko odejść, ale wiem, że w tamtym momencie nawet byś mi nie uwierzyła. Zresztą... skierowałaś rozmowę na inny temat. Uznałaś, że to źle, że pozwalam ci decydować o wszystkim, mimo że sama uwielbiasz rządzić ludźmi i nienawidzisz, kiedy sytuacja wymyka ci się spod kontroli albo coś dzieje się za twoimi plecami. Nigdy nie pozwalałaś mi na samodzielne kroki. Dlaczego więc teraz ich ode mnie wymagasz?

Gdybym tylko mogła ci powiedzieć, że jeśli chcesz mnie dalej wykorzystywać, to... ja się na to zgodzę. Jeśli pragniesz, abym była twoją marionetką, jeśli będziesz dalej wydawać mi rozkazy, ja będę posłusznie je wykonywać. Pokieruj mną, proszę. Wiem, że sama nie poradzisz sobie ze wszystkim, niemniej wiesz najlepiej, jak sprawić, by ludzie się odnaleźli, nawet gdy sama się gubisz.

Gdybym tylko mogła ci powiedzieć, że wszystko co robię, robię dla ciebie. Myślę o tobie codziennie i zawsze jesteś moim priorytetem. Chcę się tobą zająć, tak jak ty zajmujesz się wszystkimi. 

Gdybym tylko mogła ci powiedzieć, jak bardzo zabolało mnie, kiedy powiedziałaś, że muszę być chroniona przed tobą. I że jeśli naprawdę, ale to naprawdę jesteś pewna, że mnie rujnujesz... to ja nie mam nic przeciwko. Możesz mnie zniszczyć, bo i tak nie mam teraz w życiu nic oprócz ciebie. Nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić, co by się stało, jakbyś trafiła do więzienia. Jakbym nie mogła już przychodzić do twojego domu codziennie i widzieć się z tobą.

Gdybym tylko mogła ci powiedzieć, że ten związek z jednym ze studentów, o którym szepczą za ścianą to wyłącznie próba czegoś innego... Tym razem to ja byłam "tą dominującą". Starsza, doświadczona, on zaś to młody chłystek, który przechwala się, że wie wszystko o kobiecym ciele, a nawet nie trzeba się wysilić, by udawać przed nim orgazm. Chciałam po prostu wmówić sobie, że potrafię przejąć kontrolę, ale... nic nie zastąpi mi tych fantazji, w których testujesz moje umiejętności bronienia siebie, po czym jak zawsze wygrywasz, zakuwasz w kajdanki i skazujesz na rozkosz twoich czekoladowych dłoni na mym bladym ciele. 

Gdybym tylko mogła ci powiedzieć... że cię kocham, Annalise.


End file.
